Shosuro Hawado
Shosuro Hawado was a ninja of the Scorpion Clan who fell to the Shadow. War of the Twins In 1191 Hawado was instrumental in the Fall of Kyuden Agasha during the War of the Twins. The Scorpion army had reached Kyuden Agasha before the Festival of Leaves began. When the five-day festival finished, explosives planted by Hawado within the Phoenix stroghold were set, cleaning the entrance for the Scorpion. The War of the Twins, by Shawn Carman & Yoon Ha Lee Kuroiban scrutiny In 1198 an agent of the Kuroiban, Yogo Rieko, was requested to make scrutiny in Hawado. She was a ninja who was accused of tainted arts because the feats she could perform. Rieko did not found anything related with jigoku. GenCon Special Scrolls Scorpion, by the L5R Story Team Shosuro Hawado Character Bios Assassin Hawado skills and abilities make her to excell as an assassin. A ronin called Akita had been stolen territory from one of the Scorpion-controlled cartels within Ryoko Owari, and tried to conceal him with deception and subterfuges. The Scorpion Clan had tracked him and exposed his activities. Hawado found him, used her Shadow abilities to walk through the wall, and killed the surprised man. Colonies Hawado was put under the command of Shosuro Keirei, who sent her to the Colonies. She remained there when Hawado began to show her most unsettling gifts. Shosuro Hawado (Emperor Edition Gempukku flavor) Age of Exploration In 1198 her superiors sent her to an inaccessible area of the jungle, which had artifical features expertly disguised. A network of subterranean tunnels covered the entire region. There she defeated tree of the men who lived there, who had believed they had her at a disadvantage. The Age of Exploration, Part 4, by Shawn Carman The settlement of Jackal refugees was located in an area which would be known as Otaku's Glimmering Basin. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration One of the Jackals who survived, Abdollah, made a bargain with Hawado's lord, Bayushi Keirei. Abdollah (Gates of Chaos flavor) Shadow Dragon Hawado was suffering nightmares where the Shadow Dragon appeared to her. Somehow the creature was amused that Hawado was something of a puzzle that it could not unravel. Shosuro Nobu and Soshi Kodanshi joined Hawado in the Colonies, with the mission to take prisoner one of the minions of the tainted Dragon. Their lord wished to reveal the Spider's treason to the Empress and expose their alliance with the Shadow Dragon and the remnants of the Lying Darkness. This information must be held until the Scorpion were certain the Spider could not disavow or deny the connection. During a fight with several Goju the corrupted Dragon appeared itself, and bargained with Hawado to exchange information through a meeting with the Shadow Dragon's commander. Seeds of Decay: The Scorpion, by Seth Mason Conclave of Darkness In 1200 Hawado had tracked down one of the new Dark Oracles, and followed him to a cave in the Crane coastline, where she eventually found the Conclave of Darkness, a meeting held by all the Dark Oracles. She was discovered and punished by Hida Saiyuki, while The Broken Man, Soshi Yoshihara, Tamori Wotan, and Tonbo Toryu pondered their concerns. The Spider Clan had begun to seek out the Sacred Seals that maintained the barrier between Ningen-do and Jigoku. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire and C Thomas Hand External Links * Shosuro Hawado (Second City) * Shosuro Hawado Exp (Seeds of Decay) * Shosuro Hawado Exp2 (Emperor Edition Gempukku) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Nothing Personalities